


Brush Strokes

by imfact_gayfact



Category: IMFACT, IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Actor Sang, Angst, Artist Jeup, End game Sangho, Heartbreak, I'm sorry Jeup, Imfact AU, Jeup loves Taeho but so does Sang, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romance, Sangho - Freeform, Soft Taeho, Taeho is like a fairy, Taeup, The story is good though, Unrequited Love, friendzoned, there's no smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfact_gayfact/pseuds/imfact_gayfact
Summary: Jeup was always told that art was a waste of his time but after moving to Seoul his passion grew upon meeting a boy but who knew Seoul would be where his life would become devoid of colour.(Edited this slightly. It's a bit better than before)





	Brush Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> Got the inspiration to write this cause I was feeling sad as fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> (Edited this slightly. It's a bit better than before so give it a read if you haven't)

Every Saturday at exactly 4pm since Jeup had moved to Seoul he would set up an art easel at the edge of the park behind his home away from the chitter chatter of parents complaining how a Mrs. so and so did something embarrassing, away from the over excited children yelling and screaming enjoying their childhood and away from the old folk watching the world go by.

 

Jeup was an artist not by occupation although he wished he was, art became his hobby after his parents and peers would continuously tell him that creating art wasn't a real job, he wouldn't be able to survive. So with great reluctance he continued to study, got a job at a boring office and made a good living how his parents had expected of him but art couldn't leave him and he couldn't leave art.

 

Jeup never thought he would work his schedule around to make sure he was free on Saturday exactly at 4pm but after his first day at the park, letting his emotions move the brush in his hand across the canvas he noticed a spot of blue in the corner of his eye moving in a graceful manner.

 

Placing his brush into a jar of water he turned in his seat to see what exactly it was. Jeup had assumed no one came by that part of the park seeing as how undisturbed the nature was as if no one had set foot in that area in ages. Jeup couldn't help but stare, a boy shorter than him who didn't seem much younger than he was, the boy was wearing a soft blue baggy t-shirt with light blonde hair, lips a pretty shade of pink, eyes that seemed so calming and looked as though they sparkled and just the cutest nose that Jeup wanted to boop.

 

Jeup watched as the boy moved gracefully almost as if he was gliding on air above the tips of the dark green grass with precise moves that accentuated his beautiful figure and he looked almost angel like. Jeup watched a little longer lost in the boys world not hearing or seeing anything else, when the boy had finished dancing he looked up towards the sky shielding his eyes from the bright sun and Jeup thought he had stopped breathing. That boy was an angel, no a fairy, no royalty, Jeup couldn't comprehend how beautiful someone could look. "He's more beautiful than any piece of artwork I've ever seen".

 

It was evening by the time the boy picked up his bag from the base of a tree swinging it over his shoulder letting out a giggle watching as a small butterfly that seemed like a little winged version of the boy landed on his arm. Jeup didn't blame the creature, he wanted to get close to the boy too. From that moment on Jeup decided he'd come back to this spot at the same time every week hoping to get another glimpse of the boy.

 

Weeks went by and to his surprise the boy showed up every week just like Jeup to practice dancing, sometimes he'd sit against the old tree to read or write and Jeup wished he could gather up enough courage to go talk to him but he hid behind his easel painting the boy in secret hoping that one day he could show him his paintings.

 

Jeup watched and painted seeing the various emotions the boy went through each week. Most days he was happy which made Jeup's paintings of him have bright colours and brush strokes that popped off the canvas, some days the boy seemed lost in thought, sad almost and those were the paintings that Jeup created with cool tones and brush strokes that seemed lifeless and empty. He didn't like those days much, Jeup wished the boy would be smiling and happy all the time, he wished he could make him smile.

 

Months passed by and the leaves had began to change colour, the air was cooler and the park was a little less busy than before however Jeup continued his weekly visit to the park adding the beautiful colours of the changing leaves to his paintings of the fairy like boy.

 

Nowadays the boy didn't dance much probably because of the cooler weather, the boy would bring along his backpack and a cup of hot chocolate from the cafe at the end of Jeup's street (no Jeup didn't stalk him per say he just saw him there one day, walked in and memorized his order. There was nothing weird with that) and sit there with a book and music playing in his ears.

 

It was almost winter now but the boy and Jeup continued to go to the park. The boy started to wear big pastel fluffy sweaters underneath a coat and Jeup wished he could cuddle him, the boy looked so soft and sweet. Jeup wished that after work he could come home to that boy and not the paintings and pictures he had littered across his art room which he really needed to start packing up, he wanted to gift them to the boy soon, he hoped the boy didn't think he was strange.

 

It was evening when they both got ready to leave and Jeup heard the boys phone go off, the second he heard the boys voice he knew that yes he is in fact an angel, he was not human one bit. Of course Jeup remembered his giggle but this is the first time he heard his voice in months and Jeup felt his heart melt. Jeup was in love.

 

A few more weeks went by and the snow had started falling in Seoul covering the park in a shimmering white blanket. Jeup continued to go to the park, bundled up and with a sketchbook and pencil instead of lugging his painting supplies along. The boy or should he call Taeho (Jeup finally found out Taeho's name as he was eavesdropping on a phone conversation he was having the week before) still went to his usual spot in the park just far away enough from Jeup to not notice him as always.

 

Taeho had seemed a little happier than usual lately, his eyes a little brighter than before and always having a tinge of blush grow on his cheeks as he went through a book that Jeup assumed was a diary and when he talked on the phone, sometimes giggling at something that the person on the other end had said.

 

As always evening came and both Jeup and Taeho got up to leave but today would be different for Jeup. Jeup always stayed behind watching as Taeho left then made his way home but today as he was waiting for Taeho to leave he saw him slip on what he assumed was a patch of ice. Hearing Taeho let out a shocked yelp Jeup ran over helping the fairy like boy up concern written all over his face, he couldn't imagine seeing such a soft boy get hurt.

 

"Th-thank you um sir" Taeho looked up at Jeup giving him the cutest eye smile and Jeup couldn't handle it, he was so much more beautiful and cuter up close than he could ever imagine.

 

"You're.. you're welcome.. um just call me Jeup, we seem to be about the same age" Jeup could feel his voice cracking trying not to lose his cool in front of the angel like boy who seemed too unreal to actually exist.

 

Taeho let out another giggle that made Jeup's heart clench "Okay, thank you so much Jeup". Jeup asked him if he was okay and if he needed anything but Taeho said he was fine, thanked Jeup again and made his way down the path with a wave "I hope to see you again Jeup".

 

The next week Jeup came to the park with Taeho's favourite hot chocolate from the cafe down the street from his home and a pile of his best paintings and drawings of him wrapped up in a soft blue gift wrap printed with butterflies on it.

 

Jeup walked up the snow covered path hearing the crunching of snow under his boots and the noises from the children yelling in the park fading away as he got farther and farther away from them to his and Taeho's little world at the edge of the park where everything seemed a little more unreal, the nature seemed a little more dreamlike and the sky seemed a little more blue.

 

By the time Jeup had arrived he noticed Taeho in his usual spot sitting against the old tree hugging a bunny plushy that people usually won at fairs against his chest with his eyes closed smiling in his sleep. Jeup made his way over quietly tapping Taeho on the shoulder making sure not to frighten the boy.

 

"Oh Jeup it's you, hi".

 

They talked for a while after Jeup offered Taeho the hot chocolate when finally Jeup confessed about how he had seen the boy months ago but was too afraid to approach him. Taeho let out a laugh crinkling his eyes into crescents saying that "I'm not scary though" with a fake pout. Jeup apologized feeling quite awkward but Taeho smiled at him with such a genuine look of 'It's okay' that all of Jeup's concerns washed away just as fast as they came.

 

Evening was on it's way and the air got even cooler, knowing it was almost time for Taeho to leave Jeup handed him his gift apologizing before Taeho even opened it for being such a creep. Jeup didn't expect the reaction he got when Taeho opened up the gift rifling through the paintings and drawings "These are.. there are beautiful Jeup" Taeho looked into Jeup's eyes smiling again trying to get Jeup to know he really appreciated all this, he didn't think he was a creep at all "You're an amazing artist Jeup, I wish you came over and talked to me earlier".

 

Jeup rubbed the back of his neck feeling a little hot under his collar from getting a compliment from someone who was so perfect "It's just a hobby". "I wish it wasn't just a hobby, these could go in art galleries" placing the paintings down onto the gift wrap beside him Taeho pulled out his diary from his bag and started ripping out pages surprising Jeup. "Taeho what are you doing?" Jeup watched as Taeho put a page on top of each painting and drawing "My diary entries match so well with these it's as if I'm the writer and you're the one that brings it to life. It's really such a beautiful thing isn't it" Taeho carefully stacked the art wrapping it up in the ripped up gift wrap again and slid them into his bag, looking up at the orange evening sky Taeho let out a sigh "The world seems so big but it's such a small place if you think about it. We probably would never have met if we didn't love art. Me with dance and you with painting"

 

Taeho got up dusting off the snow from the back of his coat picking up his bunny plushy and bag "People must love me a lot today I've gotten two gifts" Taeho smiled. Jeup stood up as well grabbing his own bag wondering what the other gift was "Two gifts"? Taeho brought the bunny closer to Jeup "Sangy.. I um mean Sang got me this bunny today he said it reminded him of me" he snuggled it with a giggle not noticing Jeup's look. Who was Sangy? Jeup smiled trying to cover up the feeling of his heart sink, this Sang or Sangy seemed special to Taeho. Taeho and Jeup parted ways promising to meet each other again the following week.

 

A whole week had gone by and Jeup couldn't help but think of the boy during work, as he slept, when he ate, when he saw cute things at the store which he ended up buying the boy another plush but this one was a kitten and when he sat down to draw.

 

Jeup pulled on one of his more expensive winter coats, nicer boots and designer winter scarf to meet Taeho, maybe he was overdoing it a little but he wanted to impress him, how could anyone look even a little good next to a fairy like him.

 

Carrying his gift along for Taeho, Jeup made it up the path over a fresh layer of snow where he could see Taeho's footprints and someone else's. He wondered if Taeho brought a friend along today. Finally making it to the spot Jeup couldn't contain his excitement to see the boy hoping he would like his gift, he's been dying to see his smile all week. Giving himself another once over Jeup took a few deep breaths looking up towards the tree Taeho loved and "Oh" Jeup needed to leave. He needed to leave right now.

 

Taeho was there standing against the tree, his arms wrapped around another boys neck looking into his eyes with so much love, blush rising on his cheeks and a smile so bright the sun would lose. The other boy was taller than Taeho, had chestnut coloured hair and the face of an actor and if Jeup didn't know any better the other boy could've been one. He saw the taller boy whisper something to Taeho making him giggle then brought his lips down to meet Taeho's in a chaste kiss quickly getting deeper, Taeho let out a little gasp pushing at the taller boy to pull back which he did right away leaning his forehead against Taeho's smiling at him with the same amount of love if not more that Jeup had seen in Taeho's eyes.

 

Jeup needed to go, he needed to leave, he needed to run but he was frozen in his spot. He heard Taeho giggle again and heard the words that he was dreading to hear "I love you so much Sangy". Sang kissed Taeho again pulling out a flower from his back pocket handing it to Taeho "And I love you so much too baby".

 

That was it. Jeup felt his world crumble, the little world he had created at the edge of the park with a sky that seemed so much more blue and brighter than anywhere else in the world, he felt as though everything around him withered away.

 

Taeho turned when he heard a noise "Jeup come over!" Taeho waved at him with a huge smile and Jeup didn't know what to do, should he run? Jeup made his way towards the couple locking up his feelings as much as he could "Jeup this is my boyfriend Sangy I mean Sang and Sang this is my friend Jeup". Friend? Of course Taeho called him his friend he never got the chance to tell him how he felt about him. Sang and Jeup shook hands, Sang talked to Jeup about the paintings he'd seen "You really should become an artist you painted my baby so beautifully I wish I was talented as you". Taeho hit Sang's arm with a giggle "You're both talented, Jeup paints and you act and I dance. We're all artists". Oh so Sang really was an actor, figures, with a face like that how could Taeho not fall for him. Jeup cut things short saying he was busy and had to leave.

 

Jeup had stopped going to the park, he had no reason to anymore.

 

He had started going to the park to paint but ended up falling in love. Who knew the fairy like boy would be the reason Jeup would never paint again, who knew the angel like boy would be the reason he would never be able to enjoy the seasons again, who knew that Taeho would be the reason for Jeup giving up his passion because there would never be anything else as beautiful as Taeho that Jeup could ever paint. Who knew his parents were right, art was art, he wouldn't be able to survive with art. Packing up his art supplies Jeup pushed them into a closet but not before creating one more painting.

 

It was now spring and Jeup had avoided the park for months not wanting to go back to the world he left crumbling around him. Placing a box next to the tree wrapped in blue gift wrap with butterflies on it and a bag with the kitten that Jeup bought for Taeho months ago, Jeup left hoping that Taeho would come by eventually. He wanted to make Taeho smile one last time. "The world is a small place but we never would have met if it wasn't for art.. I wish the world was bigger.. I wish I left art sooner" taking one last glance around Jeup left to continue his colourless life.

 

Taeho came by the park later in the day along with Sang. They've been coming to the park every week spending time together but Taeho always wished Jeup would show up. He was a little worried about what happened to him, he hasn't seen him in months.

 

Getting closer to the tree Taeho saw a package, letting go of Sang's hand Taeho ran towards it looking around hoping Jeup was still here which he soon realized he wasn't. Sitting on the grass Taeho opened the box pulling out a painting.

 

"What's that?"

 

Taeho looked up at Sang pulling him down to sit next to him. "I think Jeup was here.. he painted us..". Sang took the painting looking over it "Its beautiful.. this looks like the day he met me doesn't it"? Taeho looked closer and indeed it was, he noticed how everything in the picture looked a little withered but there was a beautiful aura around Sang and himself "This painting is just as beautiful as his others but the brush strokes.. they seem so lifeless..". Sang shrugged really not understanding Taeho. "Do you think he's okay?" Taeho was genuinely concerned, he loved talking to Jeup, he loved how he got lost in thought talking about how much he loved to paint, how much he loved to draw. Taeho loved Jeup's passion. "I think he's okay maybe he's busy, we'll meet him again soon but you know what's not okay?" Sang pulled the painting away from Taeho gently placing it down on the grass that wasn't as green as before, the park seemed to be sad witnessing such a story unfold "You haven't kissed me all day".

 

Taeho never saw Jeup again and eventually Taeho stopped going to the park feeling a sense of sadness wash over him every time he went there. The tree he loved so much didn't give him a sense of peace anymore it made Taeho's mind race a million miles a minute thinking of the artist who created such lovely works suddenly disappearing leaving the world a little more colourless.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Sang brought his arms around Taeho pulling him into a hug looking out the window of their home with him. "Everyone says the world is such a big place but the world is actually so small, two lives get intertwined so quickly but things fade just as fast as the seasons change.. you'll never leave me will you"? Sang didn't really understand what Taeho was talking about but he did understand the last part "I'll never leave you baby I promise. I love you so much". "I love you too Sangy". The kitten and bunny plush on the shelf next to them watched the love between those two grow more and more everyday but they knew somewhere an artists life had been drained of colour.

 

Jeup lived for art, after moving to Seoul art began to have two meanings, his paintings and drawings and a boy named Taeho.

 

His passion and drive to continue painting was because of a fairy like boy named Taeho, he was the only reason that he even thought to continue his passion.

 

Art couldn't and would never leave him and he couldn't and would never leave art, right?

 

Life plays harsh jokes on you sometimes Jeup thought.

 

He never would've thought something that gave him life would make everything lifeless.

 

Jeup moved away from Seoul going back to his home town continuing his mundane life as an office worker watching as the seasons passed by filling the world around him with various colours of life but all he saw was black and white.

 

Art left him and he left art.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a good story. I would love it if you could leave a kudo and maybe a comment. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.


End file.
